Enter: Naru Uzumaki
by shadowmaster7799
Summary: Naruto's daughter, Naru, has just lost her mother and father, and has just barely escaped death. How will this orphan survive?
1. prolougue

FIRST FIC….

FIRST FIC…

FIRST FIC… NUFF SAID…

Enter…Naru Uzumaki!

CHAPTER 1: PROLOUGE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….. Just this story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki stared out the window of his three story house. He was exhausted, and needed rest from his documenting of new graduates. He needed all the rest he could get before the child of his came bursting inside. He just put her to sleep, but she wakes up in 5 minutes afterword. Being the Hokage AND father was no easy task. Especially if that child is 3 years old.

Naruto sat up as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

_Little Naru must be awake…._ Naruto thought. He scratched his blonde hair and went to go fetch her. He then heard a crash. He rushed into the hallway to investigate. What could she be doing?

There, in the middle of the hallway, was his dear picture of his departed friend, Tsunade.

_Granny Tsunade's picture? I could've sworn I left that in my room…_Naruto thought.

''Naru!'' Naruto shouted. ''What are you doing?!''

He heard the footsteps again, but louder and heavier this time.

Naruto ran into Naru's room, and looked into her crib. She was definetly gone.

''NARU!'' Naruto shouted again.

Naruto started worrying. He heard another crash, but in HIS room this time. Hinata's picture was on the ground. Then he heard an evil whisper.

''I have the power to bring the one's you love back to life… But in return… I want the girl….'' It said.

''Well, you can forget it, who ever you are!'' Naruto said, with his voice quivering.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!

Naruto conjured up 10 clones.

''Search the house for her, and bring her to me!'' He ordered.

''RIGHT!'' All of them agreed. They all ran off in different directions.

Naruto found it harder to breathe. He fell down in a coughing fit.

Suddenly, a clone came back with Naru in hand. ''Naru…'' Naruto coughed. ''Come with me, quick!''

''But daddy…'' Naru whined. Naruto squeezed her ponytails like he always does to tease her.

''It'll be okay dear… Just come with me.'' Naruto smiled. As he ran, his vision became blurry. Then he bagan to cough up blood.

''Daddy!!'' Naru whimpered. The voice came back.

''Give me the girl, and I will spare your life!''

Naruto conjured another clone, and pulled out a talisman. He jabbed the jagged talisman into the spiral seal on his belly. The seal of the nine tailed fox. The talisman then glowed red, and he handed it to Naru.

Two ninja dressed in black the appeared with kunai's.

''You!'' Naruto said to the clone. ''Take her out of the village, find someone to take care of her…Please. Tell her not to lose the talisman. She will use it when the time is right.''

The clone nodded, and jumped out of the window. It carried Naru on its back.

''ARGH… YOU… YOU TWO… BRING HIM TO ME…. I SHALL KILL HIM MYSELF….'' The voice said.

Naruto couldn't move. The two ninja grabbed Naruto by the arms, and dragged him.

Naru heard her dad scream, crying as she held the talisman on her beating heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Please review and tell me ;) thanks a bunch- S.M77

Ill probably updatate In a few days


	2. Growing up an orphan

ENTER: NARU UZUMAKI!

Chapter 2: Growing up an orphan

I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT, BUT ILL MAKE THIS ONE LONGER, I PROMISE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but these idea's are all mine.heeheheheh..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's clone grew very tired, as it reached a little town outside of konoha. Before disappearing, it knocked on the front door of a big house. The clone fell on the ground, and disappeared just as the door opened. A young boy, about 1 year older than Naru answered the door. He had a troublesome face, and wore a baggy red T-sirt, and green cargo pants.

''And just what do you want?'' The boy asked. Naru just stared at the boy. ''Well?'' The boy asked again. Naru then started crying.

''WHERE'S DADDY?!'' Naru bawled. She attracted the attention of a young woman inside.

''Yoshiko, get inside... What the...?'' The woman said.

''I WANT DADDY!!'' Naru said again.

The woman then tried to comfort Naru. ''Do you live around here little girl? where's your parents?'' She asked.

''I..L-live i--in Kono-wa...'' Naru sulked.

''Konowa?'' Asked the woman. ''Do you mean Konoha?''

''Whatever!! Daddy got attacked by the guys, and he stayed behind!! And.. Daddy's clone brought me here!!'' ' Naru shouted.

The woman studied Naru. She loked no more than 3 years old. How can this girl have such a wide vocabulary? The woman took Naru's hand, and led her inside. She ould have to be taken care of.

''HONEY!'' The woman shouted. ''We, uh, have a little baggage here...''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 YEARS LATER...

''YOSHIKO!!'' Naru shouted.''Give me back my pigtail band!!''

Yoshiko laughed as he sped down the stairs with Naru's band. He then wrapped it around his own messy brown hair.''ahahahahahhahahaha'' he laughed again.

Naru's face turned red with rage as she chased him around the house.

_I've got an idea..._ Naru though as she smirked. She made some hand seals, and hid in a closet. She then used a jutsu that she saw her dad do.

SEXY JUTSU!!

Naru then became a supermodel. ''Yoshiko...'' She said in a womanly voice. ''Come here...''

Yoshkio then got curious as his face turned red. He slowly turned the knob. He opened it, and saw a beautiful supermodel. Naru leaned down, and kissed yoshiko on the cheek. Yoshiko turned bright red, and passed out of embaressment. Naru then wiped her mouth off, and turned into her regular form. She retreived the band, and shouted ''VICTORY''

Naru attached her band to her blonde hair and went to the sink. She filled a cup with cold water, and poured it on Yoshiko's face.

''AUHHHHHH'' Yoshiko jumped back to life immediately and grabbed Naru's orange suit.

Then, in a puff of smoke, grabbed a log instead. The rplacement jutsu

''Naru!!!'' Yoshiko shouted in anger.

''Come on, silly, we're going to be late at the academy!'' Naru smiled.

Yoshiko softened up immediately, grabbed his ninja pouch, and went to catch up with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later…..

Naru Kinuta!! Your next!! A sensei called.

Naru took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

''Please show us the transformation jutsu.'' The sensei said.

Naru thought of Yoshiko. TRANSFORM!

Naru turned into a perfect copy of Yoshiko.

''Good.. Now, the Clone jutsu.

CLONE JUTSU!!!

Naru closed her eyes. When she opened them, a dead clone was on the floor.

_WHAT HAPPENED??!!_ Naru thought.

''Naru?'' The sensei asked, surprised. ''You're my star pupil…. How did you not conjure a simple clone?''

''Gomen… Sensei…'' Naru apologized as she bowed her head. ''I don't know what came over me.''

She tried again. She focused her chakra. The room started to rumble. The talismen in her pocket floated in front of her.

''NARU!! STOP!! THAT'S-'' The sensei started.

The talismen jabbed Naru in the Stomach, and she fell down gasping for air. ''w-whats… Happen…'' Is all she had time to say before she passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whats happening to Naru? How does the sensei know it is? Find out in the Next chapter…….. Reviews please Im starving for them.


	3. New jutsu and powers!

ENTER: NARU UZUMAKI

CH:3 NEW POWERS AND JUTSU!

Chapter 3 in one day! I know the chapters suck so far, but ll make them better, and longer! Im aiming for 2000 words!!!! RR please. Ima going to try to beat my friend in terms of reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Naru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: new jutsu and powers!

Naru awoke in a soft bed. Her head felt like it was splitting in half, and her stomach felt heavy.

''Hey sleepy head….'' Yoshiko said. ''You feeling any better?''

Naru smiled. ''Yes, actually. But I have a headache, and a stomach ache.'' Naru look at Yoshiko closely. His eyes were wet. _Has he been crying?_ Naru thought.

Yoshiko showed Naru a monitor. ''Your chakra levels are off the charts… And your heartbeat is above that of a human.'' Naru felt her heart. It was beating so fast!. How come she didn't notice before? Naru looked at her stomach. A symbol that looked like a spiral and designs were right in the middle of her stomach!

''Yoshiko… Did you tattoo my stomach?'' Naru asked, annoyed.

''Why would I do that, sis?'' Yoshiko asked equally annoyed.

Naru felt the design. It was burning hot…. And massive chakra was pouring out of it. It seemed almost…. Sinister…..

A doctor came in, and sat down beside Naru. ''Hello there, Naru. You've been out for 4 days you know.'' He smiled. ''Now.. About your condition…''

Naru did feel her heartbeat increase time. Her throat felt raspy.

''Your condition is… Well, you seem to have, a kind of boost in your chakra, and

Strength. We have to send you to Konoha Medical, because here in Greenroot, we don't have many medical ninja here.

''NO!!!!'' Naru shouted. ''You can't send me back there!! They'll kill me!!''

''What?'' Yoshiko and the doctor both said at once.

''The people that killed my dad, the Hokage!! They demanded me, and my dad died trying to protect me!'' Naru screamed. She started crying.

''Now Naru… There are many skilled ninja in the leaf village.. You won't be harmed!!'' The doctor said. ''It's final! Your going to Konoha for your own good!''

Naru quieted down. ''Okay'' She agreed. ''The transfer will begin tomorrow morning at exactly 6:00 a.m.'' The doc said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 A.M…..

Naru packed up her stuff as she rambled through her hospital room. She hopped out of the window, and headed home. She went into her room, and gathered her personal things, and packed up on food. She entered her foster parents room quietly, and kissed them both goodbye.

''Thank you guy's for everything….'' Naru whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

She entered Yoshiko's room and kissed him on the cheek.

''I love you brother… Thank you for being a friend, and a brother..'' She smiled. She began to walk out of the room.

''Your welcome'' Yoshiko's voice said.

''Y-Yoshiko?!'' Naru asked surprised. Yoshiko stood there and crossed his arms.

''I known what your planning to do, Naru….Its crazy.'' Yoshiko said.

''I have to get away from here. If I go back to Konoha, they'll find me, and kill me. Then my father's death will be for nothing…'' Naru said quietly

''Who exactly are these people that are after you, Naru?'' Yoshiko asked.

''I don't know what they look like exactly… But those eyes… I can never forget… Those red eyes…'' Naru said, her voice quivering.

''Well, lets go,'' Said Yoshiko, packing up.

''W-What!? You can't come! You have your family, and its too dangerous!'' Naru said, astonished.

Yoshiko walked up to Naru and hugged her tightly. ''Im your brother…. And I'm here for you.. To the end.''

Naru let tears loose, and hugged him back. And in half - an hour, they were off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru and Yoshiko ran at high speeds deep into the forest towards the mist village. But strangely, Yoshiko found it strange to have a hard time keeping up with Naru, even though he was always faster in every way.

There suddenly was an ear-splitting roar. Naru and Yoshiko stopped suddenly, and saw, a man in a black robe beating up a kid their age.

''WAHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!! HELP!!'' The kid screamed as he held his bloody nose.

Naru dashed towards the man and kicked him in the back with all her force. The man turned around, only to reveal a set of red eyes. Naru began to shiver. The red eyed man!

She gathered all her courage, and concentrated her chakra to her feet and hands. They radiated a bluish coulor. She hopped on the man and saw red. Uncontrollable rage filled her head, and she felt like a beast. Her Senses had increased, and could feel even the smallest vibration. She could feel Yoshiko's voice, but not hear the voice.

As she looked at him, the black robe impaled her in the stomach with a kunai. She fell back immediately. She could hardly feel any pain, surprisingly. The kunai fell out of her stomach, and smoke erupted from her wound. It as healing!

She did a backflp, and created a jutsu for the first time:

ENGULFMENT JUTSU!!!!

Red chakra came from her whole body, and began to engulf the black robe.

''EAT IT ASSHOLE!!!'' Naru shouted.

Just as the chakra pretty much engulfed the black robe, Yoshiko placed a hand on Naru's Shoulder, and calmed her down.

Her chakra returned to blue, and the chakra slid off of the black robe. He jumped away and vanished.

''What the hell Yoshiko!? You let him get away!'' Naru cried.

''Now listen Naru, I know your angry at them, but taking their lives isn't the answer.'' Yoshiko told her.

''Yeah…. Your right… Sorry. I was just so… Angry. But what was up with that chakra?'' Naru asked.

''I don't know. Im sure we'll find out though.'' Yoshiko said.

''Oh… Thank you, Miss.'' Said the boy Naru saved. ''I would've been a goner if you didn't attack him like you did. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hanataro Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan.''

Hanataro had pale white eyes, and a hoodie with a crest looking like a puff of smoke on the shoulder.

''I was just heading to the Mist village to see my grandfather. You guys will join me, won't you? After all, you did save my life.'' Hanataro said. ''By the way, what are your names?'' He asked.

''Im Yoshiko Kinuta'' Yoshiko said, bowing.

''And you miss?'' Hanataro asked.

Naru looked at Hanataro. She looked down, then at him again.

''Im Naru… Naru Uzumaki.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Probably not 2000 words, but still long. I won't update for awhile, since I've already done 3 chaps in one day!!! I pooped! Well, see you next update!- S.M7799

REVIEWS SO I CAN SEE WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON.


	4. Nine Tails!

Chapter 4: Nine Tails!

Chapter 4 ALREADY! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! XD

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but this story, and Naru are mine!! All mine!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru, Yoshiko and Hanataro walked in silence towards the Mist village. As They walked, Yoshiko occasionally turned to loo at Naru. Her facial appearance seemed to be hanging by the minute. At First, she grew lines that looked like whiskers on her face.

FLASHBACK

''W-W-What the heck?!'' Naru screamed.

''What's happening, Miss Naru?'' Hanataro asked. Naru clapped her hand on her cheeks.

''I have whiskers on my cheeks!!!'' Naru cried. She tried to pull them off. ''OW OW OW!!!!'' Naru cried as the winced in pain for each word.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yoshiko also noticed that she had a craving for unusual foods.

FLASHBACK

Naru pounced on a deer passing by, and sank her teeth into its neck. The deer tried to buck Naru off, but Naru had already ripped a mouthful of skin of the deer's neck. The deer ran away dripping blood from its neck.

''Want some?'' Naru asked as she held some skin to the two boys.

Yoshiko and Hanataro both fainted.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yoshiko walked up to Naru, and opened her mouth.

''Hey, Naru…. Since when did you grow fangs?'' Yoshiko asked.

''I dunno,'' Naru said jumping back from Yoshiko. ''I think it's weird too.''

As they continued walking, the Mist village came into view. And all three stared in awe as they noticed a gigantic bridge.

''WOW!'' Naru shouted. ''What a huuuuuuge bridge!!!''

A villager suddenly came forward, and pointed a pitchfork at Naru's neck.

''You trying to get us killed, missy!? Keep it down!'' The villager whispered.

''Why? Who's gonna kill us?'' Yoshiko asked. Naru swatted the pitchfork away.

The villager looked angrier than before. ''State your names, and where your from!''

Hanataro stepped forward. ''I am Hanataro Hyuuga of the noble Hyuuga clan in the hidden leaf village! I am here to visit my grandfather!''

''And you?'' The villager pointed to Yoshiko.

''I am Yoshiko Kinuta of Greenroot village, and I am here to help my friend here escape death.'' Yoshiko said rather humbly.

''And you…'' The villager pointed to Naru.

''I am Naru Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village, and like my friend Yoshiko said, I am here to escape death!'' Naru said sternly.

''U-Uzumaki??!'' The villager said, shocked. ''You are…. Naruto Uzumaki's daughter??''

''The very same.'' Naru said.

''I am sorry for my rudeness earlier….'' The villager bowed. ''I am Tazuna. A friend of Naruto's.

''Y-You knew my dad?!'' Naru asked surprised.

Tazuna's face clouded over. ''K-Knew??!''

Naru frowned. ''Yes…. He was murdered.''

''Who? Who killed him?'' Tazuna asked.

Naru did not want to answer, but this man was an old friend of her dad's, so it would be better if he knew.

''M-Men in black robes, with red eyes….. I fought one earlier, but he got away.'' Naru said.

''Come, lets go to my house and talk. Its not safe out here.'' Tazuna said.

The four of them dashed towards the village, and into Tazuna's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, a young man greeted them. ''Hello. My name is Inari. Please, make yourselves right at home.'' Inari said.

Naru jumped on couch, and fell asleep in 2 minutes.

''So, Yoshiko, is it? Tell me about that girl.'' Tazuna said.

''Well, eight years ago, When Naru's dad died, He apparently sent a clone to take Naru to Greenroot. She was dropped off at my house, and my parents decided to adopt her. Then, she pretty much had a normal life after that. But then, at the final academy exam, she passed out, and was hospitalised. Then, she wanted to run away, because they were going to send her back to Konoha medical where she could get better treatment. She says if she goes back, the people who killed her dad will kill her. After that we both ran away, and headed here to hide for awhile. After that, Naru started acting weirder and weirder.'' Yoshiko explained.

Tazuna couldn't take in what he just heard. He then became sad. ''So….'' He said. ''That poor girl didn't even graduate…''

Hanataro pressed his ear against the door.

''Whats wrong, Hanataro?'' Yoshiko asked.

''I hear creeping…'' Hanataro said. He turned the knob.

''NO!'' Tazuna shouted. ''Don't open it! Whatever it is, it can get in.''

''Then how will we know what it is?'' Yoshiko asked. ''What if it's a person that needs help?''

''I know!'' Hanataro jumped up. ''I'll use my Byakugan to see outside!''

''Byakugan?'' Tazuna and Yoshiko asked at the same time.

''Yes. Its my special bloodline ability that all Hyuuga's have. It allows me to see 360 degrees around me, and see people's chakra systems. I can also see past that door.'' Hanataro smiled.

''Go for it.'' Yoshiko said.

''BYAKUGAN!!'' Hanataro shouted. Veins started popping out around his eyes, and his eyes became more stern. He looked intently at the door. Past the door, he saw…

''Oh my gosh!!!!'' Hanataro suddenly shouted.

Naru awoke from her sleep. ''What the…. Whats with all the noise?'' She rubbed her eyes.

Hanataro explained he had seen a bloodied person crawling around. ''We have to save him!'' Hanataro said.

They opened the door, and Yoshiko quickly dashed outside, and snatched the person. He laid him on the floor.

''Is he alive?'' Naru asked.

The person had orange hair, and a small pouch on his side. He had a black sweatshirt, and brown pants. Naru looked closely, and saw a sand village headband on his arm.

''A sand ninja!'' Hanataro exclaimed.

The sand ninja was breathing hard. There was blood all over him.

Inari stepped forward. ''I took medical ninja classes, so I think I can save him.'' Inari bent down, and placed a palm over the ninja's stomach.

''HEALING PALM JUTSU!!!'' He shouted.

The cuts and bruises on the ninja suddenly disappeared . The ninja opened his eyes, and jumped up.

''Who are you people?!'' The boy said. ''Your infected aren't you?! Well you won't get a piece of me!'' The boy shouted.

''W-W-Wait!!! We saved you!!'' Naru shouted.

The boy didn't listen, and raised a hand. Sand came out of his pouch, and wrapped around Everybody, engulfing them in a sand coffin that only left their heads visibly. The rest of they're body was in the sand coffin.

''Lets play a game, cannibals… Whoever ate the most people dies first! And if your not honest, I'll kill you anyways!! Hahahahahahahahah!!'' He laughed maniacally. ''You… '' He pointed to Tazuna. ''How many people did you eat?''

Tazuna gulped. He couldn't lie, and he didn't have an answer to the question. He would get someone killed if he lied. He couldn't be such a coward for his own life.

''None…'' He said, shivering. ''I didn't eat anybody!''

''We have a LIAR in the house do we? You know what happenes if you cheat, right!?'' The boy said.

The boy squeezed his hand, and Tazuna screamed out in pain. Blood dripped from the bottom of the coffin.

''GRANDPA!!!!'' Inari shouted. Tazuna's head dropped.

''One down… Now you, girlie!!'' The boy said to Naru.

''Go to hell!!!'' Naru growled.

The boy sneered, and repeated: HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU EAT!!!!????'' He bellowed.

Naru pit on him.

''Alright…. Death it is!!!!'' The boy started to squeeze his hand, but something seemed to stop him.

''What the hell?!'' He shouted.

Naru's fangs grew, and her whiskers became very frizzy. Red chakra came out of her like whips, and busted her out of the coffin. Her eyes became red, and she grew claws.

''BASTARD!!!!!!!!!'' She growled, as she dashed at the boy.

The boy blocked Naru's punches with his sand, and tried to counter attack. Naru just got out of the way, and punchd his face in. The boy flew out of the window, and got a shard of glass stuck in his leg.

''AUGHHHHH!!!!!'' The boy screamed in pain, as he clutched his bloody leg.

Naru jumped out of the window, and continuesly punched the boy in the face. She then grabbed his neck, and said: ''Lets play a game!!!! Tell me if you really killed Tazuna, and I'll kill you, lie, and I'll kill you!!!!'' She screamed

The boy could hardly even talk. The chakra was creating a field that was weighing him down.

''QUIET, HUH?! TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!'' Naru shouted as she disembowelled The boy, and threw away his lifeless body, and his entestine.

Naru repetidly said:_ THAT'S ENOUGH….THAT'S ENOUGH…._

The red chakra disappeared, and her features returned to normal. The sand also fell off everybody.

She walked inside the house, and made sure everyone was okay, but everybody went over to Tazuna.

''His body is too crushed…. I can't save him…'' Inari said with tears in his eyes.

Tazuna moved a little, and called Naru.

''Naru….Please… Do this favor…..For….me…take this envelope…..and take it to the sand village…..but please don't open it….. Don't be afraid anymore….Naru…..you have my blessing…..'' He whispered.

He handed the envelope to Naru, and died quietly.

''I'll do it for you… I promise I wont let you down!'' Naru cried. ''Inari… Please… Give him a proper burial…''

''I will.'' Inari nodded with tears in is eyes still.

''Hanataro, sorry about your grandpa, but… Hanataro….Yoshiko…. We're going to the sand village!!'' Naru said.

And with that they were off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Tazuna… You probably hate me for killing him off, but im sorry. Well, see you next update, and have a happy new year!!- S.M7799


	5. Naru Hyuuga

Enter: Naru Uzumaki!

Chapter 5: Naru…Hyuuga?

**This is gonna be a Really short chapter, because it links with the next one. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but E.N.U is all my ideas.**

Naru, Yoshiko, and Hanataro walked slowly through the barren deserts leading to the sand village. As they were walking, Naru flopped down on the ground, and rubbed her feet.

"Man!! This sand is killing my feet!" Naru shouted. Hanataro kneeled down, and focused his chakra to his hands. His hands became blue, and he started to rub Naru's feet. "Ahhhh… That feel's good…" Naru smiled.

While Hanataro was giving Naru a foot rub, Naru noticed something. "Hey, Hanataro… Doesn't it feel like we have the same type of chakra?"Naru asked.

Hanataro looked at her."Hmmm…You're right..." After the foot rub, they continued at a slower pace. Naru always seemed to linger behind Hanataro. Something seemed familiar about him… But what?

"Naru-san…. Tell me, who are you're parents?" Hanataro asked. Naru hated this topic.

"My dad was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was the Hokage of the hidden leaf village. Don't you know that already? I thought you were from there." Naru said.

"Well, I was a little kid, so…" Hanataro said, sheepishly. "What about your mother?"

Naru stopped walking completely.

"My mom… I don't even remember, but she had blue hair, and her name was…" Naru stopped to think. "I think it was Hinata." This time, Hanataro stopped. He looked at Naru.

"Naru-san… Was you're mom… A Hyuuga?"

Naru looked down. "I don't know. I didn't even know her that well. She died when I was three."

Hanataro put a hand on Naru's forehead. He sensed that she was capable of learning the Jyuuken, or, Gentle fist. "Wha-What are you doing?" Naru asked, surprised.

"Well, its official, Naru-san." Hanataro said. "You're a Hyuuga." He grinned.

**Didn't see that one coming, eh? Well, its time for the next chappie, so see you next update!-s.m7799.**

**Chapter Preview: Naru trains with Hanataro in an attempt to use the Gentle fist. Meanwhile, the black robes plan an attack on the sand village.**


	6. Learning the Gentle fist

Enter: Naru Uzumaki!

Chapter 6: Learning the Gentle fist!

**This Chapter is going to be way longer. So don't worry about the length. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naru's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. She WOULD'NT believe it!

"Are you saying I'm just like you?" Naru asked. Hanataro waved a finger. "Similar, but different. You're what we hyuuga's call a 'Half-Blood'. You have some Hyuuga blood in you, but not a lot."

Yoshiko interrupted. "So can Naru do that creepy eye thing?" Hanataro got really mad. "It's called the Byakugan! And it's not creepy!" He shouted. _Yes it is…_ Naru and Yoshiko both thought.

"And I don't know yet, if she can use the Byakugan. It could help against the black robes…" Hanataro wondered. Naru closed her eyes. She gathered chakra to them, and shouted: "**BYAKUGAN!**" Silence.

Naru opened her eyes. Nothing had changed. She slumped in defeat. "No, that's not how it's done!" Hanataro said. "Before you use Byakugan, you must train your chakra to get used to it. Now follow my actions." Hanataro closed his eyes, and moved his hands across each other, and breathed easy. Naru did the same. After 30 minutes of some yoga style movement, Hanataro said: "Okay, now close your eyes." Naru closed them. "Look into your soul, and grab the Byakugan." Hanataro said. Naru looked deep inside of herself, and…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, there was the base, where all the black robes lingered. They hung out, brawled, and trained. They also discussed they're plans. Inside, a new recruit named Shinji, walked to the black robe leader's throne. Two guards raised they're swords. "Who goes there? State yourself, or we will slay you." The recruit looked at the recruits coldly. "Slay me? If there's any slaying, im going to be doing it!" He shouted with his cold eyes still staring. The guards stepped down. "o-of course… excuse our rudeness." The recruit walked up to the throne.

"What do you want?" The leader asked. He wore a black robe with dark red stripes. His face seemed to be covered in bandages. "Are you here to discuss invading the sand village?" The recruit grinned evilly. "I had a spy sent into the mist village to look for the girl, but she had slain him. I had reports of the girl heading to the sand village. We cannot allow her to get her hands on the sand stone, or we may never capture her." The recruit explained.

"What of your other soldier the girl has injured?" The leader asked. "He had explained that she had received abnormal red chakra, and she can heal from wounds." The recruit said. "We need the girl! Send all of your best men, and capture her! Remember, I need her alive!" The leader shouted.

"Understood!" The recruit obeyed, as he jumped off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru found herself in a snowy chamber. Soft snowflakes slowly fell from the sky. She wandered around, occasionally falling in it, and making snow angles. She laughed softly as she played around in it. As she was running, she fell into a dark hole, and smashed her head when she reached the ground. "OW!" She screamed in pain. She heard deep breathing somewhere foreword, but it was pitch black, and she couldn't see where she was going. The breathing got louder.

**WHY HAVE YOU COME, LITTLE ONE?**

It was a deep voice, and sounded like an animal. She stumbled onto what seemed like a giant cage. Deep red light radiated off of it, and she could barely just make out what seemed like giant fangs.

"**WELL? WHY HAVE YOU COME?!"** The voice said again, but louder.

Naru was scared. She trembled just from the voice. There was evil chakra coming from the cage. She recognized this chakra. She asked a very dumb question: "h-h-Have you seen… a Byakugan?" The voice came back.

"**FROM THAT HYUUGA BRAT?"** The voice asked deeply, with some hatred.

"**IF I GIVE IT TO YOU, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!?"** The voice said.

"Y-Yes," Naru stuttered. A bright flash of blue and white flashed in Naru's face. When she opened her eyes in reality, she was in Hanatro's arms. "Are you okay, Naru?" He asked. "You suddenly just fainted." Yoshiko said.

Naru got up slowly. She felt huge power. "Ummm… Hanataro… Can I try the Byakugan now?" Hanataro smiled. "Sure, Naru."

Naru closed her eyes, and focused her chakra to her eyes. **BYAKUGAN!!!!!**

Naru opened her eyes, and saw Hanataro and Yoshiko's flowing chakra systems. It was so cool! She saw little dots on all the lines. "EWWWW!" Yoshiko said. "Gross veins, dude!" Naru felt the sides of her eyes. Huge veins were popping out!

"Well, now that you have the Byakugan, you can start using the gentle fist. "Gentle fist?" Naru asked. "How can I hurt someone if I'm gentle?" Hanataro laughed so hard, he started crying. "No, silly! It's just a term! Well, how about a demonstration? Yoshiko come here please! We are going to spar." Hanataro said. Yoshiko walked up to Hanataro. "Now, try to kill me. Everything you've got. No holding back, ok?" Hanataro explained.

"I don't hold back." Yoshiko said. He charged at Hanataro, holding a kunai. He did a few hand signs, and did a jutsu. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** 15 Yoshiko's appeared and all drew kunai's "Dodge this!" They all shouted. Naru was amazed. Shadow clone was a forbidden jutsu. How did he learn it? The clones threw they're kunai's, and added shuriken to the bunch. Hanataro activated hi Byakugan, and, as if in slow motion, dodged every single weapon. Yoshiko's mouth dropped open. "How?"

Hanataro dashed towards Yoshiko, and jabbed him in the shoulder. Yoshiko lost total control of his arm. The clones jumped at Hanataro's back, and punched forward. Hanataro did a backflip, and all the clones punched Yoshiko. Before Yoshiko fell, Hanataro jabbed all the clones, and put himself into a stance. In his mind, a Yin-Yang formed beneath Yoshiko. He did a twirl, and began to jab Yoshiko. **2 PALMS! 4 PALMS!! 8 PALMS!! 16 PALMS!! 32 PALMS!! **Yoshiko coughed up blood, as he received the final attack. **64 PALMS!!! ** Hanataro slammed both his palms into Yoshiko's chest. Yoshiko went flying, and rolled in the sand.

"Yoshiko!!" Naru shouted. "He'd better b alive!!" Hanataro smiled. "Don't worry, he's okay. I didn't even attack with my gentle fist activated. Now, will you let me teach you?" Hanataro asked.

Naru Thought. She ran over to Yoshiko yelling: "Sure, why not?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Won't update in awhile, so enjoy this chappie as much as you can.**

**Next chapter preview: Arrival at the sand village, and the black robes attack. Can Naru's newfound powers stop they're plans?**


	7. Invasion!

**ENTER:NARU UZUMAKI**

**CHAPTER 7: INVASION!**

**Hey everybody! Its me again. Before I get to the story, I just want to thank these reviews. They made me mile by reading them. I was so nervous. I thought: I bet nobody will like this story. But these people proved me wrong. Props to you all. Your names are (no specific order):**

**NaruHinaforever: Props to you**

**Leafninja95: Props too you too!**

**And Cloud watcher 13: Props to you.**

**Now on with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Invasion!**

The three friends waited in silence as they reached the sand village gates. Naru wanted to sleep so badly after walking in the desert for 3 days straight, and learning the Gentle Fist.

Naru started to bang on the gates. "Hey!! Open up already!! Im thirsty, and hungry!!" She whined. After the outburst, the gates opened slowly. A head poked out, and said, "What do you want? What business do you have in the sand village?

"We need to speak to the Kazekage! We need to give him a letter. The guard didn't buy it. "Yeah, sure. You really walked all this way to give the Kazekage a stupid fan letter?!" The guard laughed. "Its not a fan letter!" Naru shouted. "Then what is it, hmmm?" the guard asked.

Naru, Yoshiko, and Hanataro all looked at each other. They all knew they didn't have an answer. Tazuna had strictly told them not to open it.

"Erm, we don't really know that…" Yoshiko said. "Well, then too bad!" The guard laughed. The gates slowly started to close. The three groaned.

Just then, sand held open the gates, and started to open. The three stood there, shocked. As the gates fully opened, a pair of black lined eyes stared at them. "Sorry about my guard. And you…" The man stared coldly at the guard. "Sorry… Sorry Kazekage-sama!! Im very sorry!!!" The guard whimpered as he ran off.

_So, this is the Kazekage…_Naru thought. The Kazekage introduced himself. "I'm Garaa of the sand, and I am the Kazekage."

Naru handed him the envelope. Garaa asked, "Whats this?" He asked. "I don't know. Somebody told me to give it to you." Naru explained. Garaa used sand from a gourd on his back to open the envelope. He read it out loud:

"Dear Kazekage: We had a sudden invasion of men in black robes. While on patrol, I noticed that one of them were discussing something about invading your village. This note is made with special chakra from my grandson, and can only be read once. Please, for your safety, make a defence, and prepare for battle!

Tazuna.

Naru now understood why Tazuna begged her not to open it. It could only be read once. The four watched in awe as the message disappeared before their eyes. Garaa crumpled the paper, and threw it. "What are we waiting for? Defence now!" He shouted. The three jumped at this outburst. All four of them ran inside the gates, and warned everybody to get into defensive position. As they looked up, a dark cloud was approaching the village. Villagers geared up, and gathered kunai's, pitchforks, bombs, swords, and shields.

Garaa put up a giant wall in front of the village, and it was quiet for what seemed like forever to Naru. Just when all the villager's thought it was a false alarm, the sand wall exploded, and millions of black robes came flooding into the villages. Many villagers ran for their lives, and others stayed to fight. They black robes drew their kunai's, and started to kill the villagers. Naru couldn't watch. It was a blood bath.

A black robe dashed at Naru, and threw his kunai at her. She attempted to feebly block it, when a wall of sand blocked it, and whipped the black robe away. Naru looked to her side, only to see that Gaara had sent the sand. Naru thanked him, and all four of them began to run to higher ground. Naru was tired of running, and wanted to go fight.

"Naru! What are you doing?" Yoshiko shouted. "Im tired of running! These people killed my dad! Plus, I can't watch all these people risk their lives, while we just run and hide!" Naru shouted. She jumped down from the building and turned her Byakugan on. She started to attack some black robes, and jabbed them in their chakra flow spots. Garaa, Yoshiko and Hanataro watched, astonish at how long Naru could fight. It had been 20 minutes. The three of them agreed to go and help. Garaa used his rain of sand move to take care of most of the black robes. Hanataro used his Rotation to take care of incoming ones. He released chakra from all of his body part, and created a damaging cocoon of chakra around him. Yoshiko used his shadow clone jutsu to create a thousand clones, and started beating the black robes to a pulp. After a few hours, there was one rat left to catch. Everyone was exhausted, and their chakra was almost depleted. Naru summoned the chakra to jump up, and head butt the last one. After all of them were taken care of, All the remaining villagers shouted in victory. Garaa managed to drag his body to the enter of them all, and thank them all for sticking through to the end of the invasion.

But before the celebration had begun, a dark shadow appeared over them, and placed a sleeping Genjutsu over all the villagers. Garaa, Yoshiko, Hanataro, and Naru knew this trick, and repelled them Genjutsu.

A man with a giant Halberd,(it's a giant sword for all of you who don't know) and chuckled. "I will congratulate you on defeating my men, but now I will defeat all of you. Your stamina and chakra are near zero. Ill cut through you all like butter." The four didn't want to admit it, but the man was right. ( This is Shinji from the last chapter by the way.) Their stamina and chakra was almost at zero.

Shinji swung his sword at all of them, and Garaa just barely blocked it with is sand. "Im tired of your sand!" Shinji shouted. He smacked Garaa in the face with the hilt of his sword, and Garaa fell unconscious. "Garaa!!" Naru shouted. Garaa had saved her many times already, now it was her turn to save him. Naru felt the evil chakra come to her gain. It was a wonderful feeling. It was mostly because it felt like her dad. She clenched her fists, as she prepared to strike. Before she did, Shinji swung his sword at the air in front of Naru, and the feeling disappeared. The evil chakra was gone!

"Sorry to disappoint you, girl, but I already know of the fox chakra, and this Halberd can repel any chakra for a few minutes. You're powerless right now! Shinji was right. Naru couldn't feel her chakra at all!

Shinji raised his sword, and stabbed towards Naru. Naru prepare for the end, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was still alive, but only to see Yoshiko taking the stab for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG!! Yoshiko took the stab! Find out what happens in the next chapter of E.N.U!!**

**Next chapter preview: Goodbyes, and greetings ensure as the gang heads toward the sound village to find some answers!**


	8. Yoshiko

**ENTER:NARU UZUMAKI**

CHAPTER 8: Yoshiko

**This time, I would like to thank butaNENG for the advice, ill use all of it, so don't worry.**

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD ---------******

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naru stared at the sight before her in astonishment. Is she dreaming, or did Yoshiko just take the stab that was meant for her?

Yoshiko bent down on his knees, as he sputtered out blood that resulted from his huge stab wound. This wasn't any normal sword; This one was filled with poison, and not to mention it was sapping at his chakra. He thrusted the sword out of him, and tackled Shinji. They both fell onto the ground, as Yoshiko did what may have been his last move. He bit onto Shinji, and did another forbidden jutsu.

**SNAKE SACFRIFICE JUTSU!!!**

Shinji screamed out in pain, as he quickly made a few hand signs, and escaped with his tail between his legs. The jutsu deactivated, and Yoshiko gripped his open wound. Naru ran to his side, and pulled out a first aid kit from her pouch.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, Yoshiko!" Naru warned with tears in her eyes. She poured disinfectant on his wound, as Yoshiko shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, while Naru was working on Yoshiko, Hanataro checked on Garaa. He was still alive, but his chakra was failing. Hanataro began to transfer his chakra to Garaa body. Garaa opened his eyes, and got up slowly.

"W-What happened?" He asked. Hanataro explained that he saved him, and that Shinji had escaped. After that, Hanataro looked at Naru and Yoshiko, and remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

While Naru and Hanataro were training, Hanataro said:

"Naru, your mom was Hinata, right?" Hanataro asked, panting.

"Yeah, but I already told you, I didn't know her that well." Naru said, also panting. "Why, do you know her?"

"Yes. Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga throne, when she got married to your dad. Hinata was my friend. I used to play with her sister; Hanabi." Hanataro explained.

"I never knew… She was the heiress the Hyuuga throne…" Naru said. "My only family member left is my step-brother, Yoshiko. I couldn't stand to lose him…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hanataro looked at Naru and Yoshiko again this time, but more sad. Yoshiko was dying. He was her only family left.

"Naru." Garaa said. "There is a special herb in the sound village that can heal any wound. If you go, my villagers can keep him alive for a few days, but that's it. You must have the herb by then, or he will die."

Naru looked at Yoshiko. "I'll go! I won't watch him die! Ill bring some for everyone!" Naru said.

"I'm coming too. Yoshiko's my friend, and I won't let him die either." Hanataro said.

"I'll be back, Yoshiko." Naru said.

"Be careful, Naru… Don't push yourself, and don't die." Yoshiko whispered.

"I'll come too, just in case you need backup." Garaa said. "Lets stop wasting time and go." Garaa demand.

Naru gave one last look at Yoshiko, and the three left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter preview: Garaa, Hanataro, and Naru enter the dangerous village of the Sound village, and magical aura surrounds Hanataro, what is this aura?**


	9. Aura

**ENTER:NARU UZUMAKI!**

**CHAPTER 9: AURA**

Naru, Garaa, and Hanataro floated on Garaa's sand platform, searching for any sign of the Sound village. Naru remembered what Yoshiko had said; Don't die, and don't push yourself. Naru also remembered the moment Yoshiko had saved her from certain death from Shinji and his deadly Halberd. Naru wondered how Yoshiko was doing now. They had 3 or 4 days to find the herb. Naru gathered her courage, as she awaited to save Yoshiko's fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji nervously approached the leader of the Black robes.

"Shinji!!! You have disgraced the Yakuza!! How could you let that fool of a child stop you!? The girl was right in front of you!!!" The leader of the Yakuza said. "Even the Akatsuki do a better job than us!!"

Shinji bowed in apology. "I am sorry, I thought I had incapacitated all of them, but that brat jumped in front of the girl at the last minute!!!!"

The leader got up from his chair, and said to Shinji; "The girl is heading to the Sound village! This is your last chance. Get the girl, and kill the Kazekage, and the Hyuuga!

Shinji bowed again, and walked slowly out of the throne room. He didn't know what to do now. All of his men were dead, and him alone couldn't face the Hyuuga, the girl, and the Kazekage. He walked on for another 5 minutes, as he got an idea. He gave an evil smirk, as he jumped off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang of three got off the sand platform to get into a nearby forest, when Hanataro started swerving while walking.

"What's wrong Hanataro?" Naru asked.

"I-Its nothing…" Hanataro answered. "Lets keep going. The sound village is baying this forest." Naru started walking closer to Hanataro, but when she did, Hanataro just avoided her, and walked forward. He was swerving more and more by the second.

"Okay, Hanataro, what's going on? You're acting very weird." Naru said.

Hanataro just ignored her, and walked faster. Naru started fuming, and stomped towards Hanataro, and grabbed his jacket. As soon as she did that, Hanataro started glowing, and strange chakra started surrounding him.

"W-What the…?" Naru asked as she let go of him. The strange chakra left Hanataro, and he went back to normal. Hanataro bowed, and apologized.

"Sorry N-Naru-san…" Hanataro said as he sped off into the forest.

"Hanataro! Wait!" Naru shouted. Garaa walked over to her.

"It's too dangerous in here to go off alone. We have to find him, or he'll be killed." Garaa said. Naru nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta find him, and fast!!" Naru said. They both jumped in the trees after Hanataro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanataro jumped off all the trees, thinking what to do next.

_Man, why is this happening now? Of all the times!! She can't find out… Or she'll… _Hanataro thought as he kept jumping. As he was leaping, he sensed something coming, as quickly spun around, and used his Rotation. He spun at high speeds as he deflected what looked like needles. He stopped spinning, and looked closely at the needles. They were tipped with poison! He activated his Byakugan, as he tried to scope out the perp. He saw a person with a giant metallic arm leap out at him. He didn't have enough time to counter attack as the person moved at extremely high speeds. The figure punched Hanataro in the face wit his metallic arm, as the steel cut into his cheek.

"Get away!!" Hanataro shouted as he used his Gentle fist to push away the figure. He looked closely at the figure, only to reveal a man with messy black hair, and bulging eyes.

"So… You're the Hyuuga…" The man said. Hanataro flinched. The man knew his name!

"What do you want?" Hanataro asked sternly. The man leaped at him again.

"Your head!!" The man shouted as he slammed the metal into Hanataro's stomach. Hanataro got winded, as he slammed into the ground. The man grabbed his metallic arm with his human hand.

**Sound Style! Sonic boom Jutsu!!!**

The man emitted a giant sonic boom down towards Hanataro. Hanataro acted fast, and used his Rotation. An explosion was made as the sonic boom collided with the cocoon of chakra. As the smoke cleared, Hanataro was sprawled on the ground, and his arm was deeply gashed. The sound had disrupted his chakra, and made his Rotation uneven. The blood drained from hi arm, as he attempted to get up. His forehead protector fell off, as he fell down again. He felt really weird, like his insides were bubbling up. The man appeared in front of Hanataro, as he grabbed Hanataro's throat. The steel kept cutting is throat. He was losing too much blood. Soon he would die…

**BAM!!!**

The man felt a powerful kick to the back of his head as he dropped Hanataro. Naru and Garaa stood in front of him.

"Get away from him!" Naru shouted. Hanataro managed to smile. _You can always count on Naru…_ He thought. Naru jumped at the man, and leg swept him. The man quickly caught his balance, and started to create another sonic boom. Garaa quickly covored the holes in his arm, as the sonic boom echoed in his body.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHGGGGG" The man roared as he dropped dead from his heart and brain failing.

Naru ran up to Hanataro, as she picked him up. The strange chakra started to envelope him again.

"No! Naru-san! Please let me go!" Hanataro begged.

"NO! If something's going to happen to you, its going to happen to me too." Naru smiled.

Hanataro's wounds started healing, and his Byakugan started to change colour. His eyes changed from pure white to pure blue.

"So, this is it… The Sora Byakugan…" Hanataro whispered.

Naru put Hanataro down on his feet.

"What's the deal with the new Byakugan?" Naru asked.

Hanataro smiled. He could'nt hide it any longer.

"Because I love you" He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter preview: Enter the sound village, as Naru tries to absorb the news she just got.


	10. Showdown With Sasuke

**ENTER: NARU UZUMAKI!**

**CHAPTER 10: Showdown with Sasuke!!**

**Yep! Im bringing Sasuke into this chappie, oh and BTW, thanks for the reviews Everybody! Keep em coming! ****J**

**(p.s This is not getting the romance genre just so you know. This is just a one-time deal)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was about three 'o clock in the morning, while the trio slept in Garaa's impenetrable sand tent. Naru found it weird to be sleeping in sand, but that wasn't what she was worrying about. She kept thinking about what Hanataro had said to her yesterday.

_But why would he love me? Im just… He's my best friend_ Naru thought as she blushed. Nobody had ever been in love with her before. She kept tossing and turning as she thought about what to say to him when he woke up. Sure, she liked him, as a friend, but… It was really weird for your best friend to love you.

**FLASHBACK**

Naru thought she would faint after what she just heard. Hanataro just smiled.

"You see, my generation of Hyuuga's has a new evolution of abilities. One is when you reach thirteen, and fall in love, you must come in contact with that person to receive the Sora Byakugan. The Sora Byakugan reflects that your soul is pure for the one you love." Hanataro explained.

Naru just stared at him.

"Can I talk to you later?." She said as she turned around.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naru stopped tossing and turning as she dreamt about her father. He was strong, and brave. He would spoil her, and take her for walks. She loved hanging out with her father. She hardly knew what it was like to have a father. She loved him so much. And now she loved other people. Her foster mom and dad, Yoshiko… And…

Naru blushed at the thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Hanataro's sleeping spot.

"Hey, sleepy head…" Naru said, shaking him. Hanataro opened his eyes slowly. He gasped to see Naru sitting over him. He quickly got up, and scratched his head.

"H-H-Hi, Naru-san…" He stuttered. Naru just smiled.

"I've been thinking about what you said, yesterday… And I just wanted to say…" Naru blushed as she whispered in his ear: "I love you too." She quickly looked away.

Hanataro smiled, and blushed a bright red. They looked into each other's eyes, and leaned in close. She lightly kissed him on his lips, broke away from him just as quick. She ran back to her spot, and pretended to sleep. Hanataro and Naru both turned bright red, and fell back asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji dashed towards the sound village, looking for the one people call 'Sasuke'. He saw the Sound village come into view, and decided to just jump over the purple gates. He looked around, only to see that the village was completely dead. The only point of interest was a building covered in blood. He nervously advanced to the bloody building. Just as he was about to turn the knob, a flash cut him on his hand. He recoiled, and shouted in pain.

"Who are you?" A dark voice said. Shinji looked up to see a man with raven coulored hair, a white shirt, and a purple belt staring at him with red and black eyes.

"Im Shinji Amanao, and I am looking for the one they call Sasuke." He said grasping his bloody hand.

"What do you want with him?" The man asked coldly. He sheathed his sword he had drawn to cut Shinji

"Do you know of a person with the surname Uzumaki.?" He asked. The man widened his eyes.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because a girl who is the daughter of the Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki, will become the ultimate life form on earth if we don't capture her." Shinji said. The man grinned.

"Then I'm the man you're looking for." Sasuke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio advanced through the muddy forest with caution of any traps or ninja. Hanataro used his Sora Byakugan to deactivate any trap seals, which was one of It's abilities. Garaa occasionally shielded them with his sand from advancing kunai's. Naru reminded the two that they only have two more day's to find the herb. Hanataro just reassured her that they'd get it in time. At this very time, Garaa became frustrated at Naru whining, and use his sand to destroy all the trees in their way, so they'd have a clear path.

"There, will you stop whining now?!!" Garaa shouted. Naru shook her head quickly, and tried to calm him down. However, this was the biggest mistake they ever made. All nearby ninja, including Sasuke discovered their location. All the nearby ninja dashed to the location, and began to attack the trio.

"Shoot!" Naru cursed as she summoned the evil chakra. Garaa summoned all the sand he could, and Hanataro activated his Sora Byakugan.

Naru started to punch the life out of the sound ninja, occasionally using her engulfment jutsu. After the jutsu, all that was left of the enemies were their bones.

Garaa collected ninja in his sand, and crushed them with sand burial. Hanataro used His Sora Byakugan to cut the chakra systems of his enemies without making physical contact with them. However, three ninja jumped back, and created a binding jutsu. Invisible rings of chakra tied down the trio, and immobilized them. The ninja made way for Sasuke as he stood over the three, grinning.

"So your that Baka's daughter, eh?" Sasuke chuckled. Naru growled. NOBODY calls her dad an idiot!

"Shut your mouth!!!" Naru growled again. She wanted to pulverise him, but she couldn't move.

"Ah… Garaa. Long time no see. Still remember when I kicked your ass at the chunnin exams?" Sasuke laughed evilly. Garaa gritted his teeth.

"Still remember when I kicked your ass when I was half Shukaku?" Garaa grinned. Sasuke got really mad, and kicked Garaa in the face.

"Don't make me kill you." Sasuke said. He looked at Hanataro. "Those eyes. Your related to Neji, no?"

Hanataro responded by cutting a point in Sasuke's chakra system.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Sasuke asked. Hanataro was shocked. He took it like nothing!

Naru was so mad, red chakra engulfed her, and made a shell around her. A single red tail made of chakra spurted from the back. She busted out of the binding jutsu, and dashed towards Sasuke. She threw blinding punches, but only to find Sasuke easily dodging them. She threw her hand out, and the red chakra flew from it, tracking onto Sasuke like a homing missile. Sasuke easily repelled it with his sword.

"A one trick pony just like you're Baka dad, I see. " Sasuke taunted. Naru became blind with rage, as another tail spurted from her back. She used her tails to try to grab Sasuke, but he strategically avoided them with his Sharingan eyes. He stared deeply into Naru's evil eyes, and caught her in a trance with his mangekyou Sharingan.

In her trance, she saw Yoshiko walking towards her.

"Y-Yoshiko?" Naru said quizzically. Yoshiko suddenly looked down, and saw the gaping hole in his stomach. He smiled, as the blood started to splash on her, drowning her. In reality, she was having a mental breakdown. Sasuke walked up to Naru, and grabbed her throat. He grabbed his sword with his other hand, and thrusted the sword into her.

"NARU!!!!" Hanataro and Garaa shouted at the same time. Naru's eyes turned from blood red to sky blue, as she passed out.

"NARU!!!!!!!!" Hanataro screamed. His chakra levels reached extreme levels, and busted him out of the binding jutsu. To him, it was like walking in heaven. Each step, it was like it was getting more and more peaceful. He closed his eyes, and let his continence guide him towards Sasuke. As he reached him, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Prepare to feel the true power of the Byakugan!!!!" Hanataro shouted. Sasuke smiled.

"Hn?" He said. To Hanataro, no matter how fast Sasuke was, even if he could move at the speed of light, it looked like Sasuke wasn't moving at all. An Imaginary Yin Yang formed beneath Sasuke.

**EIGHT TRIGRAMS! 196 PALMS!!!!**

Hanataro twirled, and started to jab Sasuke.

**2 PALMS! 4 PALMS! 8 PALMS! 16 PALMS!! 32 PALMS! 64 PALMS! 128 PALMS!!! 196 PALMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hanataro finshed his combo by slamming Sasuke in the face. Sasuke couldn't believe it… All of his organs were failing… _No… It wont end like this…_ Sasuke thought. Dark tatoo's slowly spread across his body as he finally hit a tree, coughing up a lot of blood. Still, this level one curse seal couldn't cut it…

**HEAVEN SEAL… LEVEL TWO!!!!**

Wings spurted out of his back, and his hair became silver, and a star symbol appeared on his nose. Still, it couldn't repair his organs. He was almost out of time. He thought he wouldn't have to resort to this.

**Heaven Seal LEVEL THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke's eyes became an orb yellow, and his skin started to grow feathers. Huge talons spurted from his nails, and his wings became jet black. His mouth pushed forward, only to reveal a blood red beak.

Hanataro couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was a colossal raven!

Sasuke opened his beak

**FIRE STYLE!! RAVEN OIL-FLAME JUTSU!!**

A giant fireball headed towards Hanataro, as he did his own jutsu

**HEAVEN TWIRL!!!**

He twirled at the speed of light, and created a colossal cocoon of chakra, deflecting the fireball.

"PRETTY GOOD," Sasuke shouted. "BUT CAN YOU DEFLECT THIS!!!!?????"

Sasuke's beak glowed with jet black chakra, and created a lightning beak. Hanataro couldn't block this.

"Leave this chicken to me." A voice said. Hanataro looked behng him. There, stood Naru, perfectly okay!

"But you…" Hanataro said, confused.. Naru smiled.

"He doesn't know a clone when he see's one. Yoshiko taught me the shadow clone jutsu in the desert." Naru said. She created 20 clones, and the all put their hands over Naru's.

"I had a vison of my dad. Its like he went inside my mind, and taught me this jutsu…" She closed her eyes, as Sasuke dived towards them. The clone transmitted their chakra to her hand, and a image of her dad appeared beside her, smiling, and guiding her with his hand. Together, the Father, and daughter dashed towards Sasuke, as a giant ball of chakra appeared in Naru's hand.

**SOUL RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

An explosion of light engulfed the whole forest, as Garaa freed himself at the last second, and sheiled himself with his sand. Hanataro ran behind a tree, and Naru trusted her hand further.

It seemed forever before the light faded away. Naru stood in front of an incapacitated Sasuke. She smiled, and fainted.

Hanataro quickly ran to her side and caught her. She managed to open her eyes a little, as she asked,

"Did I do well?" Naru whispered. Hanataro smiled.

"Better than I ever dreamed of." He said. He slowly kissed her, as they stayed in their own world for what seemed like forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL, ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE FOR A WHILE. NO CHAPTER PREVIEW, SO BEST REGARDS-S.M7799**


	11. Power of the soul!

ENTER:NARU UZUMAKI!!!!! 

CHAPTER 11: POWER OF THE SOUL!

**SUP. Well, I had a sudden inspiration to write again, so I guess here it is. WOW! Chapter 11 already. Well, 3njoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke awoke only to see Naru staring back at him. He couldn't speak, and it hurt to move. He was bandaged almost everywhere, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Hey dude. Finally awake, are you?" Naru giggled. Sasuke wondered why she was giggling. He was the enemy. Why wasn't she killing him? He forced himself to look around. He was elevated on a sand platform, and… He was flying! He would have shouted, but it hurt too bad to talk.

"Don't try to move. Your organs are badly damaged, and your cuts are very deep." Naru told him. She clasped his forehead.

"Yep, a fever." She said.

"Get-…" Sasuke whispered before he cringed in pain.

"Told you!" Naru smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far, Far away, in the Leaf village, things seemed to change. There was a search party looking for Naru and Hanataro. Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi were part of it. However, someone unexpected seemed to join them. The team jumped and scattered, looking for the two.

"Hokage-san, we searched the stone village, mist village, and sand village. They all said that Naru had headed to the Sound village." Kakashi

The hokage looked at Kakashi. He grinned.

"Well, go find her." Naruto said. Kakashi bowed, and jumped off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Sasuke shouted in pain as Hanataro clipped off his stitches. Naru worked on taking off his bandages.

"Why are you-ouch- helping me!? I tried to kill you!" Sasuke shouted. "Just let me die!"

"I can't do that. You know why?" Naru asked softly. "Because I feel like you're very close to me somehow…"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. As you can see, my last attack should have killed you, but it didn't let me. My dad wouldn't let me." Naru explained. Sasuke couldn't understand himself. He felt like killing them all right now, but it's like a part in his soul refrained him.

"I also need to go to the sound village, because if I don't find this rare herb, my close friend will die…" Naru said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke softened up immediately

"I-I can help you. I know where the Civic herb is, but…" Sasuke started.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A voice screamed. Sasuke quickly drew his sword, and blocked an incoming slash.

"Shinji!" Sasuke shouted.

"Traitor!!! Are soft words all it takes to spill your guts!!??" Shinji shouted.

Garaa tried to sweep him off the platform, but his Halberd easily deflected it. He slashed the air in front of Garaa, and all the sand dropped. His chakra system was disabled!

"Go away, loser!" Sasuke growled. Shinji tried to cut Sasuke's chakra, but Naru blocked it with her arm. The blade cut deep into her flesh.

Sasuke was astonished. She had saved him! Naru swatted the sword away, and gasped in pain. It was like poison was seeping into her blood. She desperately cut out the poison before it spread further.

Shinji smacked Naru off the platform while she was busy, and dashed for Sasuke. Sasuke was too weak to block, so he just jumped. Hanataro jabbed Shinji in the heart.

But Shinji just laughed. "I don't have a heart fool!!" He swung his Halberd at Hanataro, and sent him flying off the platform. Sasuke was getting mad, and Shinji was just wiping out the team one by one. Naru and Hanataro were gone, and Garaa had no chakra for several minutes. Shinji grabbed Garaa's neck, and squeezed.

"U-U-Uwaaahhh!!" Garaa choked. Blood started to leak from his mouth. Sasuke hated Garaa, but he couldn't watch him die from a pathetic loser. Sasuke started to make some hand seals, and grabbed his wrist.

**CHIDORI!**

Massive chakra became lightning on Sasuke's wrist, and he dashed for Shinji. Shinji saw this coming, and threw Garaa at Sasuke, and they smashed together. However, Garaa smashed into a log! The real Sasuke came from behind Shinji, and ran him through the chest. Shinji doubled over, and fell off the platform.

"S-S-Sasuke… Naru… And Hanataro…" Garaa said before he passed out. Sasuke jumped down from the platform, and searched for Naru and Hanataro while falling. He changed to his level two of his curse seal. He sprouted his wings, and began to fly, searching for the two. He came across a cliff, only to see a chain of shadow clones hanging on to Hanataro and Naru at the end of the link.

"Help us!!!!" They all shouted.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"Omigosh! I thought we were gonna die!!" Naru said, panicked. "But, I'm really glad you came through for us, Sasuke. He blushed at the compliment.

Down below, Shinji was recovering from his wounds, cursing Sasuke.

"I knew I couldn't trust that stupid Uchiha!!" Shinji shouted. He looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest. He immediately recuperated.

"And you, stupid lion! Why couldn't you lend me your chakra?!" He said to his stomach. An eight trigram seal looked back at him. "We could have died!!!"

**INSIDE SHINJI'S MIND…**

"**DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD BEAT MY BROTHER, THE NINE-TAILED FOX, SHUKAKU, THE ONE TAILED RACOON, THAT UCHIHA, AND THAT DAMN HYUUGA!!!???" **The eight tailed fox shouted angrily.

"Don't you want to prove you are better than your brother?" Shinji grinned. The colossal lion grinned back at him.

"**OK… YOU WIN. I WILL LEND YOU… MY**** CHAKRA!!!****"**

Yellow chakra began to envelope Shinji s he grinned in delight.

In the real world, Shinji grew razor sharp fangs, huge claws, and his hair became a messy mane. His eyes became an orb yellow colour. He growled in rage, as eight sinister chakra tails sprouted from his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru gasped in terror.

"What's wrong, Naru-san?" Hanataro asked. Naru shuddered.

"Don't you guys sense that evil chakra?!" Naru asked. Nobody else sensed it. Naru collapsed, and went into her mind.

She found herself in front of the colossal gates again. Huge fangs stared back at her.

"**CHILD. BEWARE, MY BROTHER! HE IS COMING!!!"** The voice told her.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Naru asked in terror. The beast came into full view. It had blood red fur, and it was very, very big.

"**AS YOU MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE REALIZED, I AM THE ALMIGHTY NINE - TAILED FOX. MY BROTHER, THE EIGHT - TAILED LION, IS APPROACHING, AND QUICK!! YOU MUST USE ALL MY CHAKRA, FOR HE IS VERY POWERFUL!!!!!"** The fox boomed.

"Nine- tailed… Fox…" Naru said, astonished. Red chakra began to engulf her, as her vision went blurry.

As the team was absorbing what was going on, hideous chakra befell them. A strange animal with eight tails jumped on the sand platform, destroying it! The team fell in all different directions, as the beast leaped for Naru. Just as she was pretty much in its clutches, Naru's eyes opened, and she punched the beast in the face, sending it flying.

Naru had a cocoon of chakra enveloping her, as she pummelled into the earth. A 800 foot wide crater burned around her, and as the dust cleared, 9 flowing tails seemed to be whipping around her. Her skin turned to blood red fur, and her eyes were pure red. Her fangs seemed to reach her neck

The rest of the team was gasping for air, because the chakra was so massive. Garaa made a diamond hard shell around them, as they waited for it to end.

Meanwhile, The beast, and Naru were both glaring at each other.

"**BROTHER! HAVE YOU COME TO DIE AT LAST?!"** Naru screamed with sounded more like the nine tails.

The beast, who was actually Shinji, replied: "I was about to ask you the same thing!"

The two leaped at each other, as they only seemed to be a blur. Naru ripped, and scratched Shinji, but he just kept healing. Shinji bit onto Naru's neck and threw her away, however, she bolted back, and punched Shinji in the face. Both found distance away from each other, and created hyper blasts that shot out from their mouth's. The two blasts collided, as the earth seemed to rip and morph at the very energy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER PREVIEW: NARU V.S SHINJI. NARU FINALLY FINDS THE HERB, BUT IS IT TOO LATE?**


	12. The ultimate battle! Naru vs Shinji!

**CHAPTER 12: ULTIMATE BATTLE! NARU VS SHINJI**

Errrrrr…… Sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but uh… I kinda had trouble getting on the computer, so… ENJOY!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru opened her eyes. What had happened? Where was she? What was she doing here? She felt like her memory had been flushed away. She was sprawled on the ground, in craters of dust. She looked forward. She saw someone else laying on the ground. Who was it? There were also three more bodies on the ground. They looked familiar. Friends maybe? She got up slowly, and that's when she felt it come back to her. She was fighting Shinji!

"SH..IN…JI.." Where are…You?" Naru asked exhausted. She wondered how long it had been. Hours, days, weeks?

_Days…_

The word rang in Naru's head like a bell. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She angrily ran over to Shinji, and grabbed him by the shirt. He opened his eyes, and head butt Naru in the face. Blood squirted from her nose.

"Bastard!" Naru shouted as she held her bloody nose. She wiped her nose as Shinji laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, girly! Im stronger than I look!" Shinji laughed. He drew his Halberd, and started to slash at Naru. She ducked and jumped over the blade, but it caught her in the leg, leaving a wide, nasty cut on her leg, which just healed instantly. The she remembered, the Fox chakra. She decided to wait to use it, as she wanted full control dealing with him. She ran backwards, and made hand signs.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!**

Shinji just smiled as he stared at the 2000 clone around him.

"Watch this!!" Naru shouted as they all ran for Shinji, swinging punches, and kicking wildly. Shinji just twirled is sword around, and destroyed them. He was surprised as the real Naru punched him on the back of the head. While he was dazed, 10 clones kicked him into the air. The real Naru and 2 other clones formed a Soul Rasengan in her palm.

**SWIRL OF GLORY!!**

Naru thrust her Soul Rasengan into Shinji's stomach as he came down. He started spinning like a top, and flew off sideways. Before he hit the ground, a clone grabbed onto him, and lit an explosive tag. The explosion was loud, as well as deadly. Naru smiled to herself, as she called off her clones. He smile soon dropped, as she saw Shinji stand up. His open wound healing itself, and yellow chakra surrounding him. The chakra protected him from the blast! Shinji zoomed over to Naru, and punched her in the stomach. Hard. So hard, that she coughed up blood, and broke a rib. Shinji continued to punch her in the face, as Naru felt her jaw break.

"Whats the matter? Lost your nerve?" Shinji laughed. Naru collapsed on the ground, as she called on the Fox.

_Come on fox… Give me all you got. Please…_

Naru felt red chakra bubbled up within her, as her whiskers became very frizzy, and her fangs grew to a formidable length, and her skin became fur. She raised her hand, and grabbed Shinji's foot just as he was about to stomp on her. She squeezed really hard, and crunched his foot. He didn't seem to mind though, as he just regenerated.

"All right, girly, enough of this, 'you regenerate, I regenerate' crap. Lets get serious…" Shinji said as he closed his eyes.

**SECRET BLOODLINE! ACID BODY!!**

Shinji extended his hand, as it reached all the way to Naru's face. She quickly moved out of the way, but it skimmed her cheek, which made it bleed. It was like it was dissolving it!.

"So, how do you like my acid body jutsu? Anything my body touches,melts! Your lucky it just skimmed our cheek. Now, how about a hug?" Shinji smiled. Naru started panicking. She couldn't make physical contact with him anymore. Naru could only but dodge his punches and kicks, occasionally wincing in pain as his foot or hand scratched her. His demon in him wasn't making it any easier. But Naru opened her eyes in shock as she noticed two things: 1) Shinji's mobility was greatly decreased while in his bloodline, and also had trouble moving around. 2) His Demon…

She smiled, as she dug into her pocket, and took out her treasured talismen from her father. This would probably be suicidal, but at least some evil would be gone from this world.

_Goodbye everyone… And you, Hanataro… I love you…_

Naru let a tear loose, as she thrust the talismen inside Shinji.

The aftermath: The talismen absorbed all of Shinji's powers. But… Naru stared down, as Shinji thrust his hand into her shoulder. Naru looked down at her hand, only to see Shinji's hand completely embedded in her shoulder. Shinji gasped in pain as he took the talismen out of his chest. He was powerless right now. Naru quickly grabbed a kunai with her good hand, and sliced his neck. Shinji coughed for air, and lay on the ground, enjoying his last moments on earth.

Naru's vision became blurry, but she found a sort of leaf in his pocket. It was the civic herb! She walked over to her friends, and tried to wake them up.

"Guys… Guys… Guys come on!" Naru shouted as she winced in pain at her open shoulder wound. Luckily, the fox healed it in no time at all. But not completely. She had been lucky it was only her shoulder and not her chest.

"Mmmnn…" Hanataro moaned. He opened his eyes slowly only to see Naru looking back at him. "Naru…" He said.

Naru had tears in her eyes. "Hanataro… Im so glad you're okay…" She hugged him tightly.

"What about Sasuke and Garra?" Hanataro asked. As if on cue, Garra and Sasuke both opened their eyes.

"Whats going on? Where's Shinji?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Shinji's dead… I killed him." Naru said solemnly. She starred at the talismen that was now glowing a yellowish colour." ERR.. Demon anyone?" Naru smiled nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru and company hastily arrived at the Sand village.

"GUYS!!! WE HAVE THE-" Naru started as she stared at an unbelievable sight. "Everyone's… Dead…" She said quietly.

It was true. Bodies were piled on top of each other, and others had swords and kunai's in their chests. A half dead villager crawled over to Naru and spoke.

"Th-They took your friend…" He started.

"Who?! WHO?!" Naru shouted.

"OR…" He said before he died. Naru cried her heart out. She pounded the ground with her fists. Everyone else could only look on sadly.

"WHY YOSHIKO!!!?? HE IS THE KINDEST MOST FORGIVING PERSON IN THE WORLD!!! WHY DO THE PEOPLE WITH SHINING HEARTS HAVE TO SUFFER?!" Naru screamed as she kept pounding her bloody knuckles.

Sasuke was usually not emotional, but he remembered how he felt when he lost everybody close to him.

Naru finally lay down on the floor, and remembered her dear friend.

FLASH

"_Yoshiko, I-I just wanted to say that… I-I'm glad you're my brother…" Naru blushed_

_Yoshiko laughed and put an arm around is sister. "Me too. I lost my sister when I was born, so I never knew what it was like to have one. And… Even though we get on each other's nerves sometimes… I still love you." _

_Naru gave him a hug and let a tear loose. "I love you too, bro…"_

FLASH

"Naru." Garra interrupted her flashbacks. "I see you don't have a headband yet."

"Huh?" Naru asked.

"If you want, you can become a sand ninja, and graduate from the sand academy." Garra explained. "Learning as many skills as you can will help you get Yoshiko back."

Naru wiped her eyes. "How long would it take?"

"Usually four years, but since we have no other students, and time is a factor, I can get you to Genin in two years." Garra said.

Naru was shocked. Two years?! She would be 15 by then. "I-I'll do it." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko opened his eyes He no longer felt the pain of a sword wound in his stomach. In fact, he felt almost peaceful.

"Ahhh… You're awake…" A voice said. "Good… I wonder if the experiment worked."

Yoshiko looked around. His legs and arms were chained up, and he was in a sort of cell.

"Now… Yoshiko Is it? I've heard you are a force to be reckoned with. And that you're bloodline… Is rather.. Unique." The voice said.

Bloodline? He didn't know of any bloodline. There has only been one member of the Kinuta family that had a bloodline, and that was his great grandfather. He could use the enflame bloodline.

"How would you like to work for me?" The voice said. The figure of the voice stepped forward. It was a man with long black hair, that looked to be in his 60's. He wore a purple belt, and a tanned suit. His skin was awfully pale. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Orochimaru. And I need you to replace one of my subjects."

"What? What do you want me to do?" Yoshiko asked. Orochimaru laughed.

"Well, first, a test to see if you can work for me. I will give you a power, and if you live, you can work for me." Orochimaru smiled as fangs grew from his mouth.

"WH-what are you-" Yoshiko started as Orochimaru bit him on the neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

"Block! Dodge! Come on! No slacking!" Garra shouted as his pupil did as she was told. Naru swung at, kicked and clobbered many clones of herself. She was badly bruised, as she was fighting two thousand clones. Naru raised a hand.

**RAIN OF SAND!**

A huge cloud of sand raised over the clones, and dagger-like sand rained from above.

One by one, clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once all the clones were gone, a taller, stronger Naru cheered in victory.

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEESSSsssss!!!" She shouted. Garra crossed his arms.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up. I have a surprise for you." Garra said.

Naru ran towards the hot springs, occasionally greeting passing villagers. She had become very popular. As she turned a tight corner, she bumped into someone.

"Hey. Slow down." Sasuke grinned.

"G-Gommen…" Naru bowed as she ran past him.

"Naru! Hey wait up!" Another voice said. Naru turned around. Hanataro was waving to her. She quickly fixed her long hair. Sometimes she cursed it. It was already reaching the lower of her back! She just couldn't bring herself to cut it.

"Uhhh… Hi Hanataro." Naru smiled.

"Hey Naru." Hanataro smiled. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"Yep! I am. Sorry, but I gotta go take my bath." Naru said as she quickly kissed him on his cheek. She ran past him, and finally reached the bath. There, she met someone unexpected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) DUNDUNDUN!! WHO IS IT? PRETTY OBVIOUS THOUGH. BUT UH…. YEAH SEE YA. PEACE OUT**


	13. Black rain pt 1: Mega Tails

**Enter Naru Uzumaki!! Ch. 13: Black rain pt.1**

**(A/N): OMG... Well... Er I know its been about a year since i last updated, but, you see, my computer has just recently become into my possesion, and the, a week later, when i wrote the chapter, the computer went into repairs to get formatted. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, and making you wait so long, but to make it up, i'll split this chapter into three parts, so it's extra long. Thank you to the people that continue to read this fanfic, so 3333333NJOY!! :D**

**-- ****Black rain pt.1: Mega tails**

**"Y-y-y-y" Naru could hardly get the word from her lips. She was sure she was sweating from every pore in her body.**

**"D-Dad...?" Naru gasped struggling to get the word out of her lips. There, stood her blonde haired father, in his hokage robe, leaf headband, and orange cloak.**

**"Lucky... Wow, it's been awhile. Look at your hair! It's as long as you're body now." Naruto smiled warmly.**

**Naru blushed wildly. Lucky was her true birth name, and she hated it, because it seemed weird and unusual. Her father named her that, because he said he was lucky to be blessed with being the Hokage, and a wonderful family. Naru decided to go by the name of Naru, because people said she looked like a miniature Naruto.**

**Naru instantly snapped out of her daze. Was it really her father? No... He died a long time ago. But Naruto and Hinata were the only people that called her Lucky. So many thought were going through her head at the moment.**

**"Lucky, we had all of Konoha looking for you. We would've never found you if we had'nt seen a big flash of light on the horizon. We were curious, so we took a look here. I'm glad we did." Naruto grinned.**

**Just then, Sasuke walked by, and stuck his head in the doorway. "Hey!! Naru! Are you done yet? I wanna take my ba-"**

**Sasuke stopped suddenly, to look who was in front of him.**

**"Naruto...?" Sasuke said unbeleivably. He put a cold expression on his face. "Of all the places..."**

**Naruto also put on a cold expression. "You keep away from my daughter!"**

**"Dad!! Wait!! Sasuke's with us! He won't hurt me!" Naru pleaded.**

**"I can't forgive him for what he's done. He's betrayed the village, and tried to kill me." Naruto said angrily. Naruto and Sasuke cirlced each other.**

**"I should have done it..." Sasuke said equally angry. He pulled out his sword. Naru ran between the both of them.**

**"Stop it now! Now's not the time to be fighting. We have other enemies!" Naru shouted.**

**Naruto just ignored her. "You know Sasuke, all I used to care about was taking you back to konoha, but know all i care about is taking you down!" Naruto shouted while charging at Sasuke. He took out a kunai, and performed some seals.**

**"****WIND ELEMENT! WIND KATANA JUTSU!!**

**The kunai suddenly turned green, and extended to look like a katana. He swung at Sasuke, but he quickly countered by blocking with his sword, and kicking Naruto in the chest.**

**"Sasuke! Don't hurt my dad! Please!" Naru begged. Sasuke sliced Naruto on the leg, making him fall on the ground, grasping his leg.**

**"You always were weak, Naruto." Sasuke said, raising his sword. Naruto tried to get up, but Sasuke sliced his tendon clean.**

**" With this sword of Kusagni (is that how you spell it?) It will be the end of you!!" Sasuke brought the sword down on Naruto's face. Naru closed her eyes. There was a sickening slice. Naru looked, and saw the sword lodged deep in Naruto's head. But something was wrong. There was no blood. Spark's flew out of his face. A robot!**

**A screen came out of the stomach, which showed a blank, fuzzy screen. Naru and Sasuke both looked closley. They managed to make out Naruto's figure.**

**"-Ru... Na-... Ru..." Naruto said on the screen. It was hard to make out, because of the fuzzyness.**

**"-Aru.. Naru! If this is you, I have to tell you -omething... -portant!! The -lack -ain is... Com-.. -ng... Whatever you do... Don't use Mega Tails!!"**

**After that sentence, the screen went black. It was all so confusing to them both. Mega tails? And what was ''lack ain''?**

**Naru tried to put it altogether. She wondered if the black robes had anything to do with it. Shinji sure did'nt do anything important, except try to kill them.**

**"Black rain..." Sasuke said suddenly. "Naru, have you ever heard the tale of the black rain?"**

**Naru shook her head. "What's black rain?"**

**Sasuke was quiet for a moment.**

**"Black rain is... Well, i don't know how to say this, but lets just say its the end of the world." Sasuke said solemley.**

**"What...?" Naru asked, shocked. Sasuke looked at Naru intensley.**

**"It all started years ago. The Akatsuki and the Yakuza had a year long war, on what to do concerning each of the tailed beasts. The Akatsuki wanted them for world domination, while the Yakuza wanted to use them to awaken the elemental stones. Each village has an Elemental stone, even the sand here has one. The Akatsuki decided to have a war to determine who would take control of the beasts. The Akatsuki managed to win against the Yakuza, and the Yakuza went into hiding. However, it seems their activity has continued, as to even sending waves of troops and elite joinin here." Sasuke explained.**

**Naru was quiet for a moment. "My dad said something about Mega Tails. What are those?" Naru asked.**

**"Mega Tails are unique abilities only jiinnuriki possess," Sasuke told her. "You remember when you suddenley received enourmous power when you were fighting Shinji?"**

**Naru thought back. She remembered feeling intense rage at the moment, and it felt like her skin was on fire. She thought she saw flowing tails when she looked behind her.**

**"That is not the extent of your powers. Mega tails can only be summoned by bonding minds momentarily with your demon. If you were to ever bond minds with your demon, the Nine Tailed Fox, you would transform into the beast for a few moments, and momentarily gain all of its powers, depending on your emotions. You could bond minds wilingly, and only gain one tail, or the demon can get greedy when it see's you are blinded with anger." Sasuke told her.**

**"So... You're saying i could turn into the Nine Tailed Fox if i'm not careful?" Naru asked slowly. Sasuke nodded his head.**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"When i was working with Orochimaru, i came across his files, and it happened to be an article the Fourth Hokage made while he created the sealing jutsu." Sasuke said.**

**"Okay. I think i understand that much, but what about my real dad? I don't understand the robot, and you still didn' tell me all about the black rain, and what it does." Naru said.**

**"Black rain will melt the very flesh off of you. It will kill all the tress. Crumble houses and building. Basically, it destroy's everything it touches. There is a seal in the Yakuza lair, and they are weakening it. They are using the elemental stones to create a sort of armour to protect them from the rain, and create a Utopia with the tailed beasts after the destruction. Every time a demon host uses a Mega Tail, the chakra weakens the seal, thus rushing us to our deaths." Sasuke went quiet.**

**"Sasuke... I, I... Does that mean if i get angry, i could kill everybody?" Naru asked quietly.**

**"Yes. The demons influence on you is increasing, and pretty soon, even when you lose at a video game, and yell angrily, boom. Your a fox." Sasuke said. "But don't worry Naru. I'll protect you from whatever happenes. You helped me see the light, so i'll help you.**

**Naru smiled a wide grin, and tackled Sasuke into a bear hug.**

**"Thank you for everything, Sasuke... And, you can call me Lucky." Naru said.**

**Sasuke merely smiled, and returned the hug. "Alright... Lucky."**

**--**

**Gaara, Sasuke and Hanataro sat in the hot springs, relaxing from a hard day.**

**"So, Hanataro. Naru seems to be very fond of you." Sasuke said after a silence. Hanataro blushed.**

**"Yeah, she's special to me... I guess." He said, sinking his blushing face into the water.**

**"Strange, usually couples always hold hands and walk around and make out every second. Does'nt sound like anybody i know." Sasuke teased.**

**"SHUT UP!" Hanataro shouted, red as a rose. "We just, uh, er..."**

**"Hahahahha! So what you're saying is you never made you've never been on a date yet?" Sasuke laughed.**

**"Well, yeah, i guess." Hanataro said. Now that he thought about it, they'e been together for three years, and they've never been on a date before.**

**"Let me tell you," Sasuke sneered when i was younger i had ALOT of girlfriends, and here what you gotta do; Talk to her in the afternoon, take her for a little stroll to the beach, ask her how's she's been doing lately. If she seems sad, take her for a dive in the water, have a little fun. Then, at night, take her to a resturant, make sure YOU buy the dinner, and as soon as that's done, walk her home. As soon as she says goodbye, go in for it. Works everytime." Sasuke snickered.**

**" Hmm. Mabye that could work!" Hanataro smiled. Gaara just sighed.**

**" You both are hopeless..." Garaa said, as he got out of the water.**

**--**

**The next morning, The phone rang in Naru's room. It was Hanataro. She stretched her arms out and reached for the phone.**

**" 'Morning Hantaro." Naru said, yawning.**

**"Hey, Naru, wanna go to the beach today? It gonna be hot today, i hear." Hanataro said.**

**"Okay, whatever you say." Naru said as she hung up the phone, and went back to sleep.**

**Hanataro, on the other hand, was shaking with excitement. It was his first date! He took a long shower, brushed his teeth for an extra five minutes, and washed his face with ten different creams. After all of that was done, he ate breath mints, and packed his bathing suit, and dress suit. But it was only six 'o clock in the morning.**

**He still had a long time to wait.**

**10 hours later**

**Finally, it was four 'o clock, and he was ready to go bring Naru to the beach. He knocked on Naru's room, and when she opened the door, she had on a two peice red and orange swimsuit, and a towel in hand.**

**"Alright, ready when you are." Naru smiled. After going to lock his hotel room, he realized he left the key inside! **

**"Dammit! I'm locked out!" Hanataro shouted. As soon as he went to go downstairs to tell the clerk, he fell down the entire first floor. **

**"Um... Are you okay?" Naru said down the stairs. **

**"Ehggggg..." Hanataro replied. **

**After he had his elbow, knee, and hand bandaged, they finally headed to the beach. He set down two beach chairs, and a towel. As soon as they got comfortable, a big teenager that looked like he was hopped up approached Naru.**

**"Hahah! Don't tell me you're here with that wimpy guy. Look! You could use his arm as skipping ropes. Why not hang out with me?" The guy, said flexing.**

**Hanataro looked at his arms. It was true. They were very skinny. But this guy was typical. A beach bully always after good looking women.**

**"Take a hike!" Hanataro said, with an annoyed face on. "Don't let me get serious."**

**"What are you gonna do? Slap me to death?" He laughed after he said that. In a flash, Hanataro zoomed behind the guy.**

**"I said, buzz off before i have to send you to an ambulance." Hanataro whispered behind the guy.**

**"RRrrrrr!!" Nobody send's Raijin Santaku to the hospital! I send them!" Raijin shouted. In a few moments, there was a huge crowd around them, cheering Raijin on.**

**"Hanataro... Stop... You're embarrassing me..." Naru whispered. **

**"Don't worry Naru, i got this." Hanataro said confidently. Raijin threw the first punch, which Hanataro easily dodged. He puches were way to clumsy. He activated his Byakugan. **

**"WOAH! What happened to your eyes!?" Rajin asked astonished. Hanataro merely smiled.**

**"You picked a fight with the wrong guy." Hanataro said. He jabbed him in his shoulder, and his chest. **

_It's over for him..._ **Hanataro thought. But Rajin didn't fall.**

**" So, you're a ninja, huh? Well, you're not the only one!" Rajin shouted as he banged on his chest. Normally, it looked like nothing was happening, but with the Byakugan, he saw waves of chakra coming out of his chest. But it was no ordianry chakra. **

**"Binding Chakra." Hanataro said, collapsing to the ground. He was laying facedown in the sand, completely immobilized. Rajin smashed his fist on Hanataro's back.**

**"GAHHHHHHHHH!!" Hanataro shouted as he took more punishment. Soon, after a minute, Hanataro passed out. As Rajin went for the finished blow, Naru caught his gigantic fist with a single hand.**

**"Impossible!" Rajin said, astonished.**

**"That's enough!!" Naru said angrily. But she suddenly doubled over, as a searing pain went through her entire body. She felt her nails and teeth expand. She tried to get up, but her mind was going black. A red aura enveloped her. A gigantic tail came out of her, and her body started to twitch.**

**As this was happening, a man behind the crowd, with a long black robe with red cloud designs, many different rings on his face, and strange eye patterns, took out a scroll, and kept it in his hand.**

**Everyone ran away screaming, as the red aura began to spread all around the beach. Naru grabbed her head frantically, and rolled around, trying to get the aful feeling away. She heard the Nine Tails laughing in side her head.**

**SO, TODAY'S THE DAY I GET TO ROAM FREE HUH?! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!**

**Naru screamed in pain as her hand shook up, and began to become colossal, it grew long red fur. **

**Some body came back in terror, and took Hanataro out of the danger.**

**Pretty soon, all of Naru's body parts became colossal with red fur. Her face was the only human feature left.**

**Red fur slowly engulfed her face , and took on a fox's face. In a matter of moments, Naru became the Nine Tailed Fox!**

**The fox laughed, And gave a huge, mind shattering roar.**

**--**

**(A/N): Well can't seem to find anything to say today, except the next chapter will be either out today or tommorow.**

**But next chapter is called : Taming a fox. Alright, Later :D**


	14. Black rain pt 2: Taming a Fox!

Enter: Naru Uzumaki

CHAPTER 14: Taming a Fox

**(A/N): Heeeyy Guys!! Im Back! I finally got my computer fixed, and it has word! I no longer have to use a laptop, so you can expect less typos. Well, enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Those who do not live in harmony with other creature shall……….

_Its dark…. Where am I? _Naru slowly found herself becoming conscious in a small bed of snow, and instantly knew what had happened. She walked over to where the fox's cage was, but found that there was a barrier in front of it.

"Hey! Stupid Fox!!!! Can you hear me! I want you outta my body!!" Naru shouted in anger. In return, all she got as a reply was laughter.

"Hey! I said-". Naru didn't have time to finish. In a matter of seconds, she was being enveloped by red chakra, and was brought face to face with the nine tails himself. It was so dark in the cage, that all she could make out was his sinister glowing red eyes.

" **Naru… Look at us… Look at what we've become! Soon, we will have all four mega tails, and we can rule this world. We can achieve the impossible dream the fourth and that uzumaki brat left out of my reach!" **The fox seemed to be shuddering with excitement. **"With the black rain wiping everyone out, nothing will stand in our way!" **

Naru just stared into the foxes eyes. "You honestly think ill just give up my body without a fight? Naru smirked, and focused her chakra. Blue chakra eveloped her, and eroded the red chakra away.

"**What the….? How can you..?" **The fox asked in astonishment.

"Heh… Never underestimate an uzumaki! And besides, this is my mind, remember? Now let's do this! Naru shouted charging at the colossal fox.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Naru's mind, the colossal fox was running rampant, destroying everything on the beach with one swing of it's mighty tail. The man in the robe merely approached the fox.

"So… You're the one we're after huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pain. I have no personal vendetta against you, but with your powers, we can achieve peace, and finally end this world's pain…" Pain had a negative look on his face, then stared intently at the fox. He raised his hand.

**Bansho Tenin!**

The Fox let out a roar, as it felt itself being drawn to the man. It dug it's nails into the sand, and opened its mouth wide. Red and black chakra began forming at it's mouth, and compressed into a small ball of chakra. It raised one paw, and slammed it into the ball. The ball hurtled its way towards Pain, gaining huge amounts of momentum.

**Shira Tensei!!**

Pain sent out a wave of chakra, and repelled the chakra back to the fox. The ball collided with the fox, knocking it down, as it let out a painful roar.

"Perhaps you understand a little pain now… But this is just the beginning." Pain said.

The fox struggled to it's feet, and let out a weaker roar. Suddenly, a rush of anger surged through it's body, and sprouted another tail.

"Enough… It's time to end this little game!" Pain shouted as he through down a scroll.

**Kuchiyose No Justu!**

Five other bodies, and three creatures transported to the scroll, as pain made hand signs. "These are my body… We are all one pain. It's the end of the line for you, nine tails."

One of the creatures, one which looked like a rhino, charged at the fox blaring it's revolving horn. The fox caught the horn with it's paw, and crushed it with all it's might. It extended its claws, and hacked the creature to pieces. The other two creatures, which looked like colossal puppies, dashed towards the fox, fangs ready to sink into it. The fox swiped at them. , but they disappeared, and reappeared behind it. They bit into the fox, clawing at it all the same. The fox fell to the ground once more, desperately trying to shake them off. Finally, the original Pain finished making his hand seals, and rose up into the the air.

**SHINRA TENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The entire landscape instantly shattered, and on for miles, a wave of destruction carried on. The blast hit the fox head on, and blasted it back .

**Bansho Tenin!**

Pain drew the fox towards him, and slammed it into the ground.

"Have you had enough, Nine tail?" Pain said to the fox. The fox could only snarl one last time as it's eyes struggled to stay open. Pain suddenly doubled over, and spat out a mouthful of blood.

_I can't afford to drag this on, it seems… Oh well, it's already over. I've captured the Nine tailed fox. _Pain thought.

"GUHHH!" Naru screamed as she flew across the cage from a mighty swing of the Nine tailed fox.

"**Damn you brat! We're losing against this guy! Release the third tail!! DO IT!"** The fox shouted in rage.

Naru wiped the blood from her mouth. RASENGAN!!!! She charged at the Nine tail, and threw her rasengan with all her might. Before she could hit, she felt a tail slam on her back. She tumbled to the ground, holding her back.

"**Don't you get it!? You can't beat me! There's a reason why they call me the Nine tails you know! I'm the strongest of them all!!!" **The fox laughed.

She was losing. She couldn't deny that. She lay on the ground thinking what to do next. _WAIT A SECOND!!! _She thought. She closed her eyes, and focused all the red chakra around into her.

"**Grahhhhh!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAT!??" **The fox shouted in rage. Naru smirked.

"You…Said WE should have power… Well, we cant have you hogging it all now can we?" Naru shouted in rage as a red chakra cloak covered her, and sprouted Nine tails.

The Nine tailed fox growled at Naru in rage. It was about time for her to start growling back!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
